Unique Sparkling
by CybertronsLegacyMystic
Summary: Little pup/SilverBlaze was once carried for by her carrier, but when the war came, her carrier died. Now with her sire gone from cybertron for a reason, she was left in a medic servos to be raised. She a special sparkling only a few will know about that makes her special.(Mix of G1/beyverse)
1. Chapter 1

Unique Sparkling Chapter 1: Hello little pup

The war had started. My carrier had been running fast enough to get me to safety. She wore an autobot symbol on her chest proudly but the bad thing was she ran out of ammunition for her weapons. she only had two long blades on her side. My Sire was a Cyber-wolf who could change into a cybertronian. He was a gray mech with silver linings and Big wolf audio, His armor was build for heavy lifting and was large for a cyber-wolf size. I learn that my Sire was the last of his kind and i was only one who is now carrying his genes.

Sire pack was killed off one by one, From omega, delta, beta, to the last rank. But sire didn't let that happen. He ran and made sure to contact his mate, my carrier. When sire learn of me being sparked he was very happy. Everyday he would visit and leave his pack to see me and carrier. Now with mean mechs after us and sire being away from us. I had lost the bond being me and sire.

I gripped onto my carrier armor tightly, while she was running. She was a shining black and white femme, her optic's sky blue. Her face and servos silver. She looked like an ordinary cybertronian. She was called Starry Night. I looked like my carrier but inside of my face and servos they were white. I have a silver wolf like belt around my waist, My armor was cover black, Silver lines on my arms and legs that was a gray blurry streak thought them. I have wolf-like audios as my frame was build more like wolf then cyebrtronian but no one could tell the difference.

A Group of mechs were hunting us down, I was silent though my mother running body. When we were cornered. My carrier set me down and hid me hind her. She growled like a cybertronian wolf but instead her engines were growling. The next thing i knew, i saw one of the mechs held up a scatter blaster and fired. The shots went through my carrier spark-champer and i silently whimpered at the pain. She fell backward and on top of me.

Shortly the mechs, though i was offlined by the wait of my carrier, but they were wrong. I hide under my carrier for a few breems until i let out a small whimper. The mechs were gone and two white medic bots came.

**A Breem later.**

I was sitting in the hall, curled up in a protective ball. My wolf tail wanted to move but it stayed wrapped around my waist. I was shaking and i was scared. I was hoping my sire would come to see me but i was afraid. I saw the medic come out but he was different. He had a red helm with a black ' V ' shaped crest. He sat down beside me and raised his servo.

I quickly backed up, almost falling off the chair. He grabbed me quickly before i did. " It's alright, I will not harm you" He said.

I let him set his servo on my helm as he petted my helm calmly. My cyber-wolf tail unwrapped and began to wag. I began to purr like a cyber-wolf. The medic's came out and their optics widen. The medic who was petting me, smiled and stopped.

"What is your name?" He asked.

I looked at him with my sky blue optic's and did a small chirp. I guess i wasn't all cyber-wolf. I wagged my tail and pointed at the medic. He blinked and grabed a clip pad and pen. He handed it to me and i took it. I sniffed it and grabbed the pen with my mouth and began to write on it. When i showed him, He was shocked.

"Little pup? I see" I pointed to him as he shutter his optic's and smiled " Me? I'm ratchet" He said.

I nodded my helm and sighs " Can i see momma" I spoke. This started ratchet and the medic was about to answer before the other mech did.

"Listen Here, what ever you are. She doesn't on concern you anymor- " Before the medic mech could finish, ratchet stepped up and glares at the medic, making the mech step back and away from me.

"Listen here! The Sparkling is a SHE AND A UNIQUE one in fact! " Ratchet glares at the medic and picked me up. I glare at the medic and growls at him. Ratchet chuckled as my tail wrapped around my waist.

**A few Klicks later.**

I sat on the berth beside my offline carrier, nuzzling her and whining like a cyber-wolf pup. Ratchet sat there and watched.

"What are we going to do with the sparkling?" First medic asked.

"Put her in the orphanage?" the other asked.

Ratchet glares at them " No" was all he said.

"But ratchet, the orphanage can take care of all youngling an-" the medic didn't get a chance to finish."I said no!" Ratchet said angrily

I whimper knowing carrier wasn't coming back on-line. Ratchet walked over toward me and rested his servo on my back and rubbed it. " I did the best i can, i am sorry little one " He said.

I looked at him and whines. I raised my servo up at him and he had picked me up and cradled me. He held me in his arms and i nuzzled him " Not your fault.. Mean mechs fault" Was all i said

**5 Breem later.**

Ratchet decided to take me home with him. When we got there, we spotted a black figure standing by the door with familiar wolf audios. I chirped loud enough for it to sound like a bark. The mech turned around and his optic's widen. Ratchet stopped a good distance away from the mech.

I watch the mech walk toward us, into the light he had the same familiar Gray with sliver lining mixing with his armor. " Little pup! " He stopped and crouched down. I struggled to get out of ratchet arms. Once i was set down. I took off in a full blown run and ran right into my sire." My little pup alive and well thank the primus!" He said with his arms wrapping around my small frame a small smile appear on his face.

The medic ratchet walk up toward them as my sire stood up and held me close to his spark. He whined in a loving way and i whine back only to nuzzle him. We began to purr in a rhythm way. But my sire stopped and looked at the medic. He sighs and looks down at me. " Little pup i can not stay. The danger of putting you, my last kind, in trouble" He paused and shook his head. He handed me to ratchet, who took me into his arms. I struggle to get back into my sire arms. " No, Little pup, stay with him. Please take care of my little pup. She means the world to me. Soon one day i will return for her but i must leave this planet. Dark as night, Shining of the silver tongue, dull as the gray stone. We were never able to find the right name for her, But perhaps you maybe able to." He said.

Ratchet looked down at the struggling me and huffed " Her carrier has passed away. You are her only living relative. She need to be with you." Ratchet said.

"Sire sire no go!" Was all i wanted to say.

He placed his servo on my helm and petted me, i purred with delight " I'm sorry my little pup. But i can't have her with me. Before i was cybertronian, I was a wolf. An Alpha. My Silent pack was killed off, only my mate and my little pup was all kept me alive. Now that knowing my mate is gone. I have only my little pup. Promise me you will take care of her. Before i found my mate, i found the all-spark. Since the all-spark power was close to offlining me, I found out it had transfer half of it power to my little pup. Please Take care of her." That was all he said. He transformed into his gray cyber-wolf, Golden optic's looking up at me and the medic then taking off into the shadows.

I saw my sire ran as i let out a howling whine. I wanted him to come back but i was left alone once more. The medic ratchet pulled me close to his chest and petted me. I nuzzled into his arms and whined once more. I knew i wasn't going to see my sire again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have hit Writer Block on all my stories expect for This one... Don't know why though.. But i'm here to say that, I will be stopping my stories in december and waiting to get my kindle for christmas, Which gives me time to Finish writing some of my stories and Start working on the ones i need ta get done.**

**Working on:  
Unique sparkling - Chapter 5  
Transformers armada- Season 1  
Transformers prime: One shall stand 2 and 3 then the last chapter is a secret chapter  
TFP: beast hunters: Predacon raising: One night to hunt or become prey  
Illogical love: chapters 4 (Rewrite) and 5  
Another being: Chapter 3 (Rewrite) and 4  
FHTFC: Full rewrite (Muliply POVS)**

Facebook:  
Another sparkling  
Unique sparkling  
Concrete angle

**There the next chapter **

* * *

**Previously)**

**"Sire sire no go!" Was all i wanted to say.**

**He placed his servo on my helm and petted me, i purred with delight " I'm sorry my little pup. But i can't have her with me. Before i was cybertronian, I was a wolf. An Alpha. My Silent pack was killed off, only my mate and my little pup was all kept me alive. Now that knowing my mate is gone. I have only my little pup. Promise me you will take care of her. Before i found my mate, i found the all-spark. Since the all-spark power was close to offlining me, I found out it had transfer half of it power to my little pup. Please Take care of her." That was all he said. He transformed into his gray cyber-wolf, Golden optic's looking up at me and the medic then taking off into the shadows.**

**I saw my sire ran as i let out a howling whine. I wanted him to come back but i was left alone once more. The medic ratchet pulled me close to his chest and petted me. I nuzzled into his arms and whined once more. I knew i wasn't going to see my sire again.**

**(Now to the story/2 vorns later\\)**

Ratchet had just got the message from the new autobot leader named optimus prime, to become the Chief medical officer with his choices of medics. I was still young but not innocent, i had watched my carrier pass away from a the mean mechs. My little spark has been tinted by death. I had watched my sire run off from his visit and haven't seen him since.

I was sitting on the floor, playing with my small pedes. Ratchet looked over and watched with a smile. He holds up a datapad as my audio twitched a bit. I chirped lightly and looked up at him. I stood up and ran to him, hugging his leg. He laughs and picks me up and set me on his lap.

Ratchet pointed at the words on his datapad and i read it " Optimus prime has sent you this message to you '_ ratchet_ ' to come work for him as his Chief medical officer as part of the autobots to help the wounded. You are given per...permiss...permission" I looked at ratchet and he nodded his head and looked back at the datapad "to come to the autobot base with your selected choice of medics. We are expecting to see you in a few cycles " I finish reading part of it. I chirped at ratchet and hugged him. He chuckles and held me close.

" Can we go now?" I asked quickly, My tail had uncurled around my waist and began to wag. He chuckles more and petted my helm as my engines began to purr with joy.

"Of course, I already have my medics picked out" ratched admitted, i perked my head up and barked joyfully at him. He laughs as he pointed at my tail. I looked and my audios lower. My tail curled around my waist as i sat on ratchet lap like a normal cybertronian sparkling.

"Who? " i asked. Ratchet pulls out a data pads. I grabbed it and looks at it. I saw the name was first aid and poked the datapad as a picture popped of up of the red and white mech. I tilt my head and pointed at the picture.

Ratchet smiles " That's first aid, He an apprentice of mine " He said as he patted my helm once more. I whines in happiness. I jumped off of ratchet lap and ran to get my things. He chuckles and followed along.

I grabbed my small toy medical kit and nurse hat and placed it on my helm. Ratchet looked and shook his head as he took grabbed his medical kit and picks me up. He made sure he had my favorite black and silver blanket with him and my petro-dog toy.

He began to walk to the door. There was a light shining over us as it open the door for us and ratchet stepped out of the building with me in his arms as we began our way to autobot base.

**(5 breem)**

We came to a stop at a train. Ratchet put me down onto my pedes, as i held his hand, he walked as i followed him behind. I saw a mech that looked like on the datapad and watched him stood up, waving his servo in the air at us. Ratchet looked at him and nodded.

Ratchet and I made our way toward him and stood beside him waiting for the train. I looked around curiously as i turn and looked at the mech. He smiled down at me and bend down as he held his servo out toward me fast. I jumped back and growl at him.

First aid shutter his optic's and pulled his servo back and ratchet chuckles " Forgive her, it's in her protocols to get protective. She the unique sparkling i been telling you about through your training as a medic" Ratchet said.

"Ah, i see now. We'll hello little one. The names first aid. What's your name?" He asked.

I growls lightly at him, i felt ratchet put his servo on my helm and petted me, as i let out a small whine of joy as i began to purr. I didn't answer him as i stay behind ratchet, enjoying being petted by him.

"I haven't figure out a name for her. Her sire calls her little pup, my guess is that cyber-wolves don't name their pups until they are youngling, by their personalities or by their armor" Ratchet explained to him.

First aid stood up and placed his hand on his chin as he tilted his head" Little pup huh? Well her armor is dark, and there is silver and gray on her " He said.

"Dark as the night, Silver as the silver tongue, Dull as the gray stone. that's what her sire said before he left cybertron. " Ratchet said.

"SilverBlaze " First aid said. "SilverBlaze?" Ratchet asked.

I tilted my head, my cyber-wolf audios perked up, i had the urge to unwrap my tail and wag it. I tug on ratchet servo and smiles up at him.

"Yeah, Her armor is dark in a shine of silver of blazing gray. Get it, it's like the name was coded into the saying but you had to add the right letter into that name" First aid explains with a slight nervous chuckle.

"You like the name, little pup?" Ratchet said.

I began to bark and chirp at him happily and he chuckles. The train stopped beside us and the three of us enter into it. Ratchet sat down and sat right on his lap, first aid stood up holding onto one of those round things hanging from the ceiling of the train.

My audio twitched when i heard a unknown voice saying ' _next stop is iacon_ ' I growl at the voice. This is my second time being outside of a building. Carrier always kept my inside because of my cyber-wolf side, so ratchet did the same. My audios dropped when i thought of my carrier. Ratchet patted my helm and i began to purr.

When the train jerked forward a bit, i yelped and cling myself to ratchet. Ratchet knew i never been on a train before, he rub his servo over my helm in a comfort manor, my frame shook and i cover my audio as the screeching sound of the train stopping. First aid grabbed my toy medical kit and toy nurse hat up and walked off the train with them, Ratchet followed after him with me in his arms, along with me holding ratchet medical kit.

First aid looked at me and smiles " You gonna be a medic like ratchet here?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, i haven't really thought of being a medic or anything. I was still shaken up from the ride on the train.

Ratchet glares at first aid and sighs " She a bit scared, first ride on the train and she already scared of it" Ratchet sighs and first aid laughs.

The three of us began our journey toward the autobot base, but once we got there, ratchet shook his head and notice a mech that was black and white who looked over with a blue optic's gazing at up with an serious look. I sunk further into ratchet arms as the mech walked over to the three of us.

"State you designation and rank" He asked.

Ratchet set me on my pedes " Ratchet, new CMO of the autobots " Ratchet said. I watched the mech optic's widen and adjust his position.

"First aid, Ratchets Medic in training " First aid said and the black and white mech nodded, he looked down at me and his optic's soften as he bend down toward me with his servo out. I jumped back and hide behind ratchet with a growl escaping.

The mech glares at me as he pulls his servo back and raised them, showing me he had no weapons on him. my frame relaxes a bit when i felt ratchet servo on my helm and i began to purr " Forgive her, she not used to strangers. Her designation is SilverBlaze " ratchet said.

The mech nodded " Prowl " he said, as they began to talk. I pretty much ignored what they were talking about as i looked around. The base wasn't much, before i knew it, i heard pedes walking away and i went after them. Quickly grabbing a hold of ratchet servo.

Ratchet looked at me and smiled. When made it to a room that looked like the medical bay, before anyone knew, i bolted into the room and started to explore it. Prowl wanted to stop me before i could get hurt but ratchet stopped and shook his head, First aid walks in and set my toys down on a chair and ratchet followed in.

I barked excitedly at ratchet and he chuckles, prowl raised an optic ridge and looked at me like i was different but when he did, his optic's widen, My tail uncurled around my waist and began to wag my cyber-wolf audio were perked with interest. Ratchet looked at prowl then at me, as he face palmed.

"What is she?" Prowl asked with concern and serious.

"She is a cyber-wolf and a cybertronian. A unique sparkling born from two different species. Her sire is a cyber-wolf who was connected to the all-spark that turned him in cybertronian, Her carrier is only cybertronian. " Ratchet explains.

"and where is her sire, i wish to have a word with him" prowl asked with a serious manor. I ran to ratchet and hug his leg, i was still small.

"Sire not here, Sire left, Sire left. Sire wanted ratchet to take care of little pup " I said softly and quietly as possible.

"What does she mean he left?" Prowl asked again.

Ratchet sighs " You may want to sit down for this prowl " And prowl did, he sat down in front of ratchet as ratchet began to tell the story of how i got into his servos. The story was longer and prowl had glitched a few times, not wanted to believe a story that was very logical to an illogical mech that didn't want to believe it. But in all prowl began to understand more and why i need to be kept a secret of my cyber-wolf genes, since i have trouble keeping them tamed.

* * *

**Alright next chapter coming up**

**Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like forever, i was sitting on the medical berth with my blanket and petro-dog toy, prowl had left the medical bay. I giggled and though of ratchet saying '_ prowl has left the medical bay'. _Ratchet looked over to see what made me giggle then he shook his head, only to wonder what was going through my mind.

Ratchet was setting his medical tools up, he even gave me a smaller verison that looked like his medical table so i can help out as well with my toy medical kit. He found humor in it when i try to fix my toy petro-dog that wasn't injuried. My tail wagged as my pede hanged on the edge of the medical berth.

When i saw the door open, I yiped quickly and moved fast off the medical berth and straight to ratchet side. Ratchet looked down at me confused of how i gotten of the medical berth and right beside him. I pointed at the mech who had enter into the medical bay and ratchet looked.

The mech was red and blue, my tail curled around my waist as i hide against the side of ratchet. Ratchet turned and smile. I looked at ratchet'_ he doesn't usually smile in front of other unless it someone he knows'_ I tilted my head and watched him.

"Orion! It's good to see you again" Ratchet said.

The red and blue mech smiled behind a battle mask and raised his servo " Please ratchet, i am no longer called orion, i go by optimus prime now" He said.

"I understand, optimus " Ratchet said, still having that same smile on his face. Optimus turn to me and bend down, same gesture as the last two mechs. First aid came in and his optic's widen.

"W..Wait optimus, i wouldn't do that gesture" First aid tried to stop him, but it was too late, my audio receptors folded back and i began to growl at him. I hide behind ratchet while i was growling.

Optimus pulled his servo back and looked at me with soft optic's as he looks at ratchet" Who is she, ratchet?" He asked.

"Her name is SilverBlaze, Do forgive her optimus, she hasn't been around many mechs and femmes since the time she lost her carrier to a group of mechs. I believe prowl gave you details of her" Ratchet said.

"Yes he did, he also said that you know more about her then he told me" Optimus looked at ratchet with his arms crossed.

"Yes I do, Now since your finished here, can you kindly get out of my medbay, prime. I'll give you all the information i know about her, when i am finished here." Ratchet said with a joking manor and optimus nodded as he walks out of the medical bay. I giggled at the prime retreat.

Ratchet turned to me and raised an optic ridge as he picks me up and placed me on his medical table as i look over and watched him began his work. He held a wrench up and smirks. " Now don't growl at prime next time or i will weild your tin-can to the ceiling " he said with a small chuckle. I could tell his was joking as i nodded my helm innocently.

(**Few breems later**)

My tanks were rumbling, i looked at my stomach area and whimpers at ratchet. He looked at me and he too heard my tanks rumble and he chuckles. " Let's go get ourselves some energon. Maybe you can get used to some of the other mechs here " He said.

I nodded slightly, holding my small servos out to him. Ratchet moved his servos and wrapped them around me waist and putting me into his arms. I purred in joy and snuggled like a cyber-wolf pup against ratchet armor. He chuckles and i felt him began to move out of the medical bay, The safety of the medical bay.

While we were making our way toward what ever room had energon in it, since i could smell it. The mechs in the hall were looking at us, i began to growl low and ratchet petted my helm lightly as i relaxed against his frame, purring.

I kept my cyber-wolf audios back, as i snuggle into ratchet arms. I heard the door slide open and i looked, seeing a room full of mechs that were filled with different colors. Ratchet walks over to one of the tables and sat me down on it. He handed me my petro-dog toy and i took it, holding it close my chest, i whine at him like a cyber-wolf and he petted my helm " I'll be right back, stay here, little pup " He said.

He knew i wasn't used to my new name yet, and it was against a cyber-wolf rule that once the pup is a youngling, that pup will learn of her name and know what it truly means. I watched ratchet walk away to a machine that was giving cubes out. I tilted my head and saw a yellow and black blurr running pass me with a light blue blurr.

I yelped and held my petro-dog toy closer to me, Ratchet turned and saw me. He quickly grabbed two energon cubes, One very low graded and a regular graded energon as he walks over to me. He glares at the two younglings as they stopped and spotted me.

Ratchet stopped in front of me and set his regular energon down, he pulls out a bottle and a wrench, slamming the wrench down on the table and started to fill the bottle with the low energon. I chirped at it and wanting it. The younglings flitched and looked at each other as they gulped, realizing that was the new medic and his sparkling.

Once ratchet finished filling my bottle up and putting the cap on it, i quickly took it and put the top part into my small mouth adn began suckling on it, drinking the energon. The two younglings moved over and sat down at the table me and ratchet were at.

"Imblurrwhatsyourdesignation" The blue youngling said.

I tilted my head and moved close to ratchet with my bottle in my mouth. I held my petro-dog in my arms as i was trying to growl and drink at the same time but it didn't work until i began to hiccup. Ratchet looked at me and sighs. He took the bottle from me and picked me up as he rested my stomach against his shoulder and began to rub my back.

"I call her little pu- " Ratchet paused for a second as he shook his head, changing his sentence a bit " Little Blaze, Her full designation is SilverBlaze" Ratchet said.

"Wow, that a cool name, silverblaze, I'm bumblebee." The yellow youngling said. I began to stop hiccuping and looked over my shoulder, i chirped at ratchet and he nodded, he set me down on the table and i walked on the table toward the to younglings, i sniffed them a bit as they raised their optic ridges.

"Ilikethedesignationsilverblazeitsuitsher" blurr said fast. I tilted my head and chirps at him as i poke his face plates and he fell over, acting as if i was super strong, i giggled at him and sat down on the table.

"I'm stronger than you" I chirped with joy and ratchet shook his head.

Bee laughs at blurr act and blurr grins as he sat up back up quickly on his seat and i took my bottle and began to suck on it, drink the rest of the energon. The mechs that were in the room were watching and chuckling at the scene. Ratchet crossed his arms and watched with a ghostly, hidden smile.

Bee looked over and poked my neck as i giggled, feeling him poke the tickle cord on my neck. I wanted to let my tail wag in joy but i want to keep it a secret for a bit. Ratchet stood up as i began to yawn. He saw this and smiles " I think it's time for little blaze to get some recharge " Ratchet said.

Bee and blurr whined and pouted, they wanted to spend more time with me, but i was tired, i felt ratchet pick me up, and cradle me in his arms. My optic's dimmed and turned off, as i fell into recharge, letting a soft purring. Ratchet smiles, he grabs my empty bottle and petro-dog.

I could feel ratchet moving and leaving the mess hall and toward our quarters, I snuggle close to ratchet armor, my wolf tail uncurled itself and laid limp as my cyber-wolf audios pulled back as i nuzzle ratchet arms as i was getting comfortable.

We made our way to our quarters as we enter into it, ratchet lay my recharging form onto the berth and covers me up with my blanket. He set my petro-dog beside me as i was venting in and out peacefully. Ratchet turned and walked through the door into the medical bay and began his work.

(**A solar cycle later**)

I woke up in the empty berth and began to look around for ratchet, I slide out of the berth and onto the floor, my small pedes touching the floor and i giggles quietly. I ran to the door, ratchet went through yesterday and open in it. I looked in and saw ratchet at work on a soldier who was black, I looked around and notice first aid helping him, along with a femme medic bot.

I chirped quietly and walks into the room. I stopped when i picked up a scent of spilled energon and cover my face. Ratchet heard small pedes entering into the room, he turned and smiled " Can you two handle the rest?" He asked.

"Yes sir" the femme bot said.

"Of course ratchet" First aid said as they began to seal the energon leak from the black mech on the table.

I ran to ratchet, as he picks me up, carrying be back to the room i just came out of and setting my on my pedes " Now stay in here, there a mech in there, who has been damaged badly" ratchet explained.

"I want to help too" I chirped at him, he chuckles and rubs my helm. I began to purr as my tail wags and my cyber-wolf audios perked up.

"When the patient is feeling better, he will be on berth rest for a little which means you can spe-" Before ratchet could finish, the door slid open and the femme walked in, I quickly moved my tail around my waist as she saw me and was ready to pounce but ratchet pulls me behind him.

"Aww, who's the cute femmeling?" She said with a cooing tone as she bend down and pointed her digit at me. I stayed behind ratchet and glares at her, growling at her.

"Her designation is SilverBlaze, and you will keep your distance from her, she is still getting use to the surrounding" Ratchet explained.

The femme nodded her head " Well SilverBlaze, i'm moonracer, The femme nurse here helping your sire" She said.

I clinged closer to ratchet, i didn't care she called ratchet, my sire. My cyber-wolf audio receptors moved back a bit in a scared position. Ratchet bend down and picked me up. Moonracer notice my audios move as her optic's widen and she gasped.

"Her audio receptors moved, That's soo cute. Can i hold her please?" She asked.

"No and if the patient is done being repairs, you may leave." was all ratchet said, taking me back into the medical bay, follow by the disappointed femme. I didn't really like her, she was too green for my taste. I saw first aid talking to her to cheer her up as they both left.

Ratchet set me on the berth, the black mech was laying on. I looked at him and stood up, holding my arms out and walking up to his chest, carefully not to step on the patched up areas on the mech. I sat down lightly on his chest and chirps lightly.

Ratchet nodded his head and petted my helm. I placed my servos on the mech helm and chirps more. The mech began to wake up and looked at me with optic's. He chuckles " We'll now i heard there was a sparkling on base, but i didn't want to believe it" he said.

"We'll you better believe it, she a unique sparkling ironhide! " Ratchet said, The mech was startled by ratchet as he turned his head and looked at him with widen optic's.

"Ratchet! you joined?" He asked.

"Of course i joined, And so did she and a student of mine." Ratchet said pointing at me. I tilted my head and chirped with a small bark. The mech raised his optic ridge and looked at me.

"Did she just bark?" Ironhide said with a disbelief look.

Ratchet nodded his head " She part cyber-wolf" Ratchet said. Ironhide facepalms his servo and groans but he looks at me and smiles.

"did shockwave do that to her?" He asked.

"No, The all-spark turned her sire into a 50% cybertronian 50% cyber-wolf, Her carrier is a full cybertronian. " Ratchet said.

Ironhide laided there, processing this all in. He looked at me. I moved my audio receptors forward as my cyber-wolf tail uncurls around my waist and began to wag. I chirped at him with a small bark. He chuckles and petted my helm as i purr.

Ratchet pulled a hidden smile and gone back to work on his data pads, I was busy keeping ironhide company. I patted his helm and he petted mine. I giggled when he slowly started to tickle me. It was fun being with a mech i barely knew but as long as he knew ratchet i'm safe. I yawned and layed on the black mech chest and falling into recharge.

* * *

**Next one coming**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late. Happy new years to you all though i didn't get all my stories in so the ones i didn't do will be on the 4th of january. I know not alot of time but here you **

_Ironhide laided there, processing this all in. He looked at me. I moved my audio receptors forward as my cyber-wolf tail uncurls around my waist and began to wag. I chirped at him with a small bark. He chuckles and petted my helm as i purr._

_Ratchet pulled a hidden smile and gone back to work on his data pads, I was busy keeping ironhide company. I patted his helm and he petted mine. I giggled when he slowly started to tickle me. It was fun being with a mech i barely knew but as long as he knew ratchet i'm safe. I yawned and layed on the black mech chest and falling into recharge._

**(To the story)**

I woken up on the same mech as i look around, i was in another room with the same black mech i have fallen into recharge on. I felt large servos on my waist and i was raised up into the air, i looked down and see the black mech awake and he was smile.

I squeals in joy as he chuckles. " Looks like someone awake, ratchet in the other room working on another soldier, and he told me you could help take care of me " He said with a laugh in his voice.

I chirped with a small bark at him and he chuckles at me. " me want my toy medic kit " I said and he nodded, he lower me down onto the floor and i ran out of the room.

Ratchet saw me run out of the room and toward my small medical stand, i grabbed my toy medical kit and toy nurse hat and put it on my head. He chuckles at me " Going to work i see nurse Blaze?" he asked. A white mech looked at me confused and back to ratchet.

I looked at ratchet and chirps at him" Yep! Iwonhie needs to be addend too " I tried to say the words right but they didn't come out right which confused the mech on the medical table.

"Ah, doc is she certified for this?" the white mech asked.

"No, she only a sparkling with toys and she attending to ironhide in the other room. " Ratchet said.

"Ooh... Wait! SPARKLING!" He looks at me" Now ah see' everthin' " he said.

I moved my audio receptors back and whimpers at his loudness. Ratchet moved and hit the mech in the helm " Idiot! she has sensitive audios!" Ratchet said.

The white mech grumbles and looks at me with a thumbs up " Ello, little one, tha disgination is jazz" He said.

I stood there shocked, for once he wasn't the one to stick his servo out to me to make me growl. I found something fond about this mech. I looked at ratchet and barked a bit, startling jazz a bit. Ratchet nodded his head at me, knowing what my request was and i was allow to do so with her permission.

"What did she say?" Jazz asked.

"Just watch her. She'll show you. your lucky you didn't extend your servo to her. All the others did and she growled at them as if they were a threat" Ratchet said.

Still jazz sat there confused, ratchet was still fixing the broken energon lines in the mechs leg. I moved my audio receptor up and my cyber-wolf tail uncurls around my waist. I tilted my head as my tail was wagging. Jazz sat there watching with optic's widen.

"By primus, she special" Jazz said.

"Indeed she is, I call her little pup. I read that cyber-wolves do not tend to give their pups designations until they are youngling. She has been given a name but i will not call her that until she is a youngling." Ratchet said.

"Wha is 'er designation?" Jazz asked.

"SilverBlaze" Ratchet said

Jazz nodded his head " Perfect choice! She looks like a silverBlaze ah mean look at 'er armor it black silver with a gray blur" Jazz said. I stared at him, my head perked in remember as I took off in a gray blur, making the medic and jazz laughing as i ran to ironhide.

Ironhide saw me and picked me up as he set me on his chest as i began to pretend to fix his wounds. He chuckles with his chest moving and i glare at him. Ratchet and jazz popped in as i bop ironhide on the head gently " No move!" i barked at him and he lay there shocked.

A roar of laughter startled ironhide a bit and looked over at ratchet and jazz who were laughing at him " Someone got told by ah sparkling" jazz said.

"Ha ha, keep on laughing" Ironhide said with a gruffy attitude. I glare at them and growl at them for distrubling my work/play time on ironhide as my tail stood up.

"Ah ratch, why her tail like that?" Jazz asked.

"All cyber-wolves tail stands up in either defense or attack. She giving us a warning to back off and let her ' _work_ ' "Ratchet said.

Jazz nodded and walked away, leaving the med bay as ratchet chuckles and gone back to his work station. I chirped, wagging my tail and gone back to playing.

(** Next 2 vorns **)

I have gotten bigger the pass two vorns since i been with ratchet. My tail grew longer, my audios grew a bit bigger but still in pup size, i was able to transform into my cyber-wolf form. Ratchet said i was a triple changer with a 4th mode. I was able to speak a bit better but i hated the gestures of hand shaking from the mechs and femmes.

My armor gotten larger too and more shiny and bright. I still got my black and silver but there was more gray added as markings. Ratchet had received a unknown message from someone and prowl had asked for us because this mech wont speak to anyone unless me and ratchet was there.

So here we are, walking down the hall, keeping my tail wrapped around my waist, i had only grew to ratchet hip, yep im still a sparkling. I still got a long way to go before i reach youngling.

When we got in the command center, ratchet was the first to walk up to the screen and speak.

"Who am i talking to, and why do you want me and my sparkling to speak with you?" Ratchet asked with a serious tone.

I heard a chuckle, a familiar chuckle. My wolf audio perks and i ran to ratchet and tugging on his hand as i smiled big. He looked at me with a concern looked.

The image on the screen appear, show a mech with large audio wolf receptors, gray and silver lining armor and a large tail wagging behind his back " Your speaking to the sire of the sparkling, Nightmoon. It been a few vorns since i seen you, little pup " His voice very familiar as i barked and yipped at him, hearing the chuckle.

"Sire sire! Little pup misses you sire!" I said with joy, shocking the mechs who were in the command center. Ratchet stood there as he began to remember the mech and turn to the screen.

"And i miss you as well, little pup" He said with a smile.

"Nightmoon, we thought you perish when you left cybertron" Ratchet said.

"I didn't as i said, the all-spark is killing me if it hadn't removed half of itself from me and into my little pup. I have been following the all-spark cube that was sent from cybertron. I had been claimed to be it's guardian. Little pup, you two will have a guardian but he/she/they will not show yet, not until you are a full grown. " He said.

Ratchet sighs " How long are you gonna be gone?" he asked.

" two thousand five hundred twenty four centi-vorn. So a very long time. Little pup, i'm gonna say this, i love you my little pup, live up to your name that the mech gave you. You are my prize and joy, The unique of my spark, Learn of how to be a cyber-wolf and a cybertronian. You will one day bring our pack to joy once more, my little pup" With that the video cut out.

I stood there whimpering as i bark once more" sire sire!" I called out. I really though that was the last time i saw my sire who ran into the dark night, but he wasn't here anymore he was somewhere else. I turn to ratchet and raised my arms up. The video was short.

Ratchet lower himself down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I whimper and whined like a cyber-wolf with coolant tears leaking for my optic's. I was upset, when the thought that i couldn't remember my carrier and almost losing the memory of my sire. I wasn't angry with sire i was proud for what he was doing just like how i'm proud of how ratchet is helping everyone.

Ratchet rubbed my back like a sire would do and i slowly calmed down. Ironhide smiled at the sight, i saw him as an older brother. Jazz stood there wondering what just happen, I didn't really have a strong relationship with jazz because of his music. Prowl was to strict on me and i felt distance from him and optimus, he was my alpha. A leader and i listen to what he says.

" So, Nightmoon is her sire, Why is he following the all-spark?" Prowl asked.

Ironhide huffed " I think he planning on stealing the all-spark power" He said, that caught my attention and growls at ironhide. I didn't really care if i seen as a brother but he should of been listening. Ironhide looked at me and backs away an inch with his servos raised in defense.

"Sire No do that, Sire said he a Guardian of the all-spark" I said angrily at them.

"She right, ironhide. If you pay attention, where the cube goes, he follows. Soon his spark will give out by protecting what he is destine to do" Ratchet said as he rubs my helm, i began to purr softly at his touch.

Ironhide crossed his arms and huffed once more, not like the idea. Optimus stepped up and began to speak.

"Nightmoon also said that his sparkling, Silverblaze is too part of the all-spark, but i beginning to wonder, if her sire is the guardian couldn't his daughter be the host."Optimus said, catching veryone off-guard of what he said. He looks down at me and moved his hand toward me.

I listen to him and moves toward him. He bends down and began to check my helm for any inscription for the all-spark.

"If she ta host of ta all-spark, couldn't ta decepticon find out as well. Ah mean, if megatron found out..." Jazz paused and began to wonder.

"They could use her, or he could wait until she old enough to be used to create sparklings and to use her power as well" Prowl cut in with his arms crossed.

"There is no way they are touching my sparkling like that! Not over my lifeless-shell!" Ratchet said angrily.

The all looked at ratchet and i did to. The mechs nodded and i moved toward ratchet, he picked me up and storms off, holding my close to his spark. I whimper slightly and he began to rub my back, i shifted into my cyber-wolf form and curls up into his arms, able to hear his spark. He smiles at me as i fell into recharge.

* * *

**Enjoy**

(11:53 am 12/26/13. CLM Out)


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet was still walking down the hall, with my cyber-wolf form self recharging in his large arms. My tail was hanging off of ratchet arm, as i shifted uncomfortably in his arms. I could feel ratchet moving his hold around me, making a bit more comfortable for me to recharge.

When i heard the familiar swooshing sound and hissing from a door, i could tell that ratchet was walking through the door, i could hear his spark beat as i purr along the sound. It was calm, making me feel calm. Ratchet lay me down on one of the medical berths and i silently whine, not hearing his spark beat as my tail moved.

Ratchet looked at me and tilted his head in wonder why my tail was moving. I was dreaming, dreaming of running with other cyber-wolves, seeing them accept me for who i am, knowing who i was as both cyber-wolf and cybertronian.

Ratchet smiled and petted my helm, making me purr more, my tail wagged with joy and happiness. Soon the door made the same hissing and swooshing sound, a mech walking in with a worried optic's toward me. I could smell his gun-power smell. I knew it was ironhide, he always had the scent on him after that day i took a good smell of his energon that was leaking from his open wounds.

"How is she ratchet?" He asked as he walked toward me and rub my back, petting me gently and carefully, not to hurt me. He was like a big soft cyber-cat or petro-dog but he never showed it to anyone but me. He cares for me like i was his own armor and energon line sibling.

Ratchet sighs and shook his head " After 4 vorns he decided to make contact, she happy to see him but after that she fell right into recharge. He isn't gonna last long out there without the energon not unless he planning no stopping at a few planets to get the right amount for his travels with the all-spark" Ratchet explained with his arms crossed.

"I have to give the mech some credit. He sounds like he knowing what to do out there, the bigger question is how are we gonna block the all-spark energy from her when she start to show signs of it" Ironhide looked toward me and still petting me. I curled up and moved my tail over my muzzle, recharging peacefully.

" I'll have to ask wheeljack and perceptor to build a small scrambler for her to block her all-spark energy" Ratchet said. I whined in my recharge, shifted in my spot, startling both mechs as they looked at me with concern.

Ironhide moved his servo away and smiles. Ratchet glares at him " You can watch her for the night, take her your quarters so she can recharge peacefully without the younglings coming in here and bother her when they need patched up" he said as he turned to do some of his work, including reports for prowl.

The black mech chuckles at the medic, he moved his arms around my cyber-wolf frame and picked me up carefully, with shock to the mech, i shifted into my sparkling form as he glares at ratchet " The frag did she just do?" Ironhide asked.

"She does that now when she is recharging, I believe it has something to do with her dreams. When she is older she'll be able to take in 2 more alt modes, which i will be informing optimus about within a few years, she is still a secret to most mechs here." Ratchet said with no surprise. Ironhide stood there processing this all in and nodded as he walks out through the door, carrying me in his large arms.

The mechs in the hall were staring at ironhide, but mostly staring at me because of my form. My tail was wrapped around my waist but my cyber-wolf audios were moving. Ironhide at the mechs and they retreated quickly not wanting to mess with the high ranking superior.

Until a certain navy blue femme made her way and stopped, waking me up from my peaceful recharge with a squeal. I shifted in ironhide hold and growl at her from her rude behavior and for disturbing my recharge. Ironhide looked at me and chuckles, rubbing my helm as i began to purr in his touch.

"Ironhide, I didn't know we had a cute sparkling in the base, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, reaching out to touch me, but ironhide stepped back wanting me in a calm position and not an angry one, since i have just been woken up from my recharge by her.

"That's because she been in the medical bay with ratchet, her sire" Ironhide grumbles at her and stood there, cradling close to him as if he was afraid to lose me. I yawn at him and nuzzles his armor chest. He looked at me once more and smiles, rubbing my helm as i purr weakly and exhausted.

"Oh my she looks tired, here let me take her" She said.

My audio perk at the words '_let me take her _' as i began to growl at her. Ironhide sighs and glares daggers at her " Absolutely not. There are many reason why i am not giving her to you and those many reason must and will be brought up with ratchet. She has only been here for 2 vorns and she barely leaves the medical bay unless she is with me or ratchet" Ironhide explained in a very protective manor.

She nodded her head and looks at me " Well sweetspark i'm chromia, whats your designation little one?" She asked. I glares at her not answering her. I could say she too blue for my taste meaning she very clingy and wont listen type of femme. Unlike the other femme i met.

I began to think of that too green femme named moonracer she was just too clingy and too excited. Isn't there a femme in this base that is more reasonable and knows what to do. Chromia looked at me and i still growl lowly at her, staring in her dark blue optic's against my blue optic's.

"Her name is Silverblaze and as ratchet explained to moonracer, she has not trusted anyone beside jazz, prowl, me, ratchet and optimus. So i do advise you to keep your distance away from her, understand chromia" Ironhide said.

"Okay ironhide, if you say so. But if you ever need help with her, let me know. After all im a femme who adore sparklings " She said walking away. Ironhide sneered at her and continue to walk toward his quarters away from the halls.

"Not in her fragging life time " I tilted my head at him as he looked down at me " You can curse around me, but not around ratchet, he'll hit me with a wrench if he heard you say that. " he said. I smiled big at him and nuzzled his armor.

Ironhide chuckles as there was a swooshing and hissing sound, he walking into his quarters with me in his arms and turning the light on. My optic's widen at the sight of seeing many different weapons. My tail uncurled and began to wag. I sat right up and i pointed at them.

"Yours?" I asked with a barked and a chirp at him. He chuckles and nodded. I shifted into the cyber-wolf form and jumped out of his arms, landing on top of his berth and turning back into my cybertronian form.

" Which means, there rules. One rule do not touch any of my weapons. Rule two You must stay in this room at all times. Rule three if something is wrong or you did something you shouldn't have, you tell me the truth and you will tell me it when i ask. Understand" he said with his servos on his hips.

"Yes big brother" I said and that startled him a bit. He regain his position and chuckles at me. My tail wagged with joy, i knew when to obey my superiors. Ratchet said it was something in my coding about those who were a higher rank then me even though i be position at nightmoon alpha pup in his pack but here i am a sparkling who will listen to their elders or higher.

Ironhide smiles and petted my helm, i whine in happiness as i felt him move his hand and lays down on the berth, i shifted into my cyber-wolf form and curls up close to his side as i place my tail over my muzzle and did a small cyber-wolf yawn and falls straight into recharge.

* * *

**Enjoy**

**(11:56. 12/26/13. CLM Out)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to let you know i am not good with Sunny and Sides. I owe all Credit to my beta reader and Co-writer to Illogical love Onyx JD-Shadow, She helped me out with Sunny and sides.**

**The rest of them i can do with an Okay to Perfect from Autobot to Decepticon, Including soundwave and shockwave, Do not know when those two will appear.**

* * *

**(Unknown Pov/Location: Space/Mission: Protect the allspark cube)**

" I have been traveling for four vorns now. Missing my little pup." a tear fell from my optic's as i quickly wiped it away piloting my ship "I have been following what was in front of me, the cube of cybertron, the only thing that can bring us to life to bring cybertron to life. To create more life. I know what i said the the bots on the other line, but the years were gonna be far more longer." I have sighs as my audio receptor laid back.

" I couldn't believe how big she gotten, i felt like was there, holding her, planting those kisses on her helm that she always loved, wagging her small tail. I began to remember how my pack first met her, they were all in joy, most of my pack mates were angry and disagree with my actions but they accepted her as their next alpha." I kept talking.

"My name is Nightmoon, The last member of my silent pack, The alpha leader. If anyone find this recording, and if you are a pack member who has survived and somehow turned into a cybertronian, just like i was. Please find the autobots, find your true alpha, A femme named Silverblaze. How i got a hold of this name was encoded in the saying of my pack for each pup that was born. '_ Black as the night, Silver as the silver tongue, Gray as the gray stone._ ' The mech who is raising her like sire to her his name is ratchet." I stopped for a moment, wipping another tear from my optic's.

"What i am about to say may shock you, a Story " He chuckles "A story of how i first met my mate and sparkling. My mate was named SilverFlare, She was so beautiful, Her armor was as dark as the night sky, Then she had those silver flame markings on her. When i have learn she was sparked by me, i was over joyed, happy. I would pounce on her and give her many kisses. When we sparked bonded, becoming one, i didn't realise she has inherited my cyber-wolf side. When she was carrying, she would stay in the den but when she left it she would get very protective, angry at anyone who comes near her, ready to tear them apart." I relaxed.

"But when my little pup was born, everything changed, she wasn't even a vorn old when the war started. I still mange to run back to my pack to spend some time with them, sometimes bring my mate and pup with. but when i lay my optic's on my little pup for the first time, me and my mate could never come up with a name so i told her a little saying for each pup. Then she had the idea '_ why not encode the saying and let them figure it out, when they add the right letter into the saying they have her name '_ She would say that. My little pup has inherited both our scheme colors. My silver and gray, along with my mates black and silver. But what shocked us most, we both though she would have my mates silver flames but no, it was a gray blur on her silver lines. A silver tail wrapped around her waist and her audios were very small. In my pack they would of called her a runt but we loved her very much." I fidget a bit, adjusting in my seat and smiles weakly.

"There were times when i could turn around to protect them more, but when i felt my bonded spark disappear, the only thing that kept me alive is my little pup. Once my spark disappears, she gonna feel it. I have to thank ratchet for him, he gonna be there for her more then i would and i am glad i left her in " My voice began to crack " His servos, to raise her. I never wanted this to happen. She may be the last sparkling on cybertron, but to me, she is cybertron world. " He goes quiet as he looks out the window, watching the cube head toward a blue planet that had white fluff around it.

"This is my last recording, I can not make any more promises but this is my last one. I promised to protect this cube with my spark. I love you my little pup " Tears began to flow out of his optic's " Be like your carrier, an true autobot femme that i had fallen for. You have her optic's and you have my cyber-wolf optic's. I love you sweet spark and i will be with you soon. Goodbye and becareful" I shifted into my cyber-wolf form as i stepped back and began to howl a melody, while the video was recording it, catchign every beat of the melody from the howl. I would stop and transformed back to my cybertronian form and shuts it off, saving the recording.

"I'll be with you soon my love " I whispers and sat back down.

**(SilverBlaze/Location: cybertron/ Vorn: 8)**

I ran down the hall as fast i could, chasing after blurr and bumblebee. Ratchet decided it was time to let me run lose a bit as long as i had someone to ... make that someone's to watch me. Ironhide has been busy teaching newbies how to wield a weapons and ratchet been busy repair older soldiers, Me i still haven't decided what to do.

I shocked most mechs calling optimus alpha prime because well.. i couldn't say his name right. I was still young. I haven't gotten along with any of the femme on base, why i don't know. Chromia was just two blue, Moonracer just too green. There was arcee, but i only heard little about her and i kinda dislike her, she sounds too pink for my taste and then there elita one, i asked optimus about her and she sounded to red.

I shivered, two femme i heard about and i already don't like them. I looked over and saw bee and blurr pulling funny faces at me, i really want to show off my playful growl and wag my tail but ratchet clearly stated i am not aloud to do that. I crouched into a racing stance and took off after them. I heard them yelp and took off running.

But to their surprise i always catch them. I pounced onto them at the last second they turn around the corner, knocking them onto the ground as i hear complaints coming form them which made me giggle.

"Oh come on Silver! You always catch us and we can never catch you, Whats your secret?" Bee said.

"younofunyouknowthat,nofunatall" Blurr said very fast.

I tilted my head and smirks " I get it form both of my creators! And i'm proud of it " I said with a smirk until i hear pedes tapping behind us. I looked behind me and saw bee and blurr doing the same them as my audios went back and i smiled innocently at the black mech.

"Silverblaze, what did we tell you about that speed of yours?" Ironhide said.

"Not too big brother" i said low and looking up at him with my innocent cyber-wolf optic's. Ironhide glares at me and sighs in defeat. I could only smirk in triumph. Ironhide is just to much of a big gaint black cyber-bear softy.

"SILVERBLAZE!" I knew that all to familiar voice, it was prowl calling for me and my audio dropped big time. I didn't know what i did wrong and whimper at his loud voice. Ironhide looked at me and grumbles about something and pick me up.

"What you do this time, silverblaze?" ironhide asked.

"Nothing, i swear. All i was doing is playing chase with blurr and bee that all big brother" I whimpered and hug big brother. Prowl came storming down the hall cover in paint. We recently earn two new members into the ranks named Sideswipes and Sunstreaker. I learn they came from kaon the gladiator pits.

"There you are! Silverblaze are you responsible for pranking me?" Prowl asked, trying to calm down a bit and trying to show less authority around me.

"No. I don't know how to prank. but i did see a red mech and a yellow mech pull some on sire ratchet" I said and prowl nodded, walking away. I kinda started to call my care-taker sire sometimes. Prowl knew that i was a high rank sparkling in my actual sire pack an alpha pup so i have my right, in the coding of being an alpha, i learn this from ratchet.

I felt ironhide move and the two younglings following behind. I looked over ironhide shoulder. Pretty much i been spending alot of time with ironhide due to how busy ratchet gotten, i didn't like how soldiers came in all wounded. I wave at the bee and blurr and they waved back.

Ironhide walked into a room full of newbie soldiers and i notice bee and blurr getting in line. Ironhide sat me down on the table and my audios perked and i spotted his cannons. Ironhide never takes his cannons off unless he cleaning them and that must be a while ago before the newbies got here.

I notice the familiar red mech and yellow mech. I never really caught there names but i been hearing ratchet grumble about terror twins. I heard a loud booming voice and jumped as i whine, covering my audios. Ironhide looked over with an apology look and i nodded at him.

" Alright you mechs, Listen up i am called ironhide and i will be your trainer in weapons so i want all optic's on me and not my little sister understand" Ironhide called out as i watched the new members nodded their heads. Knowing bumblebee and blurr they would listen because bee looks up to ironhide like a father and blurr, i have no clue what he looks up to really. He a mystery.

I sat there watching ironhide teaching the new rookies on how to wield a weapon and i saw a small weapon. I look at ironhide and saw he was distracted. I looked back at the small blaster but ignored it. I could tell most of rookies were having trouble shooting the targets. I giggled at each shot they took ended up as a missing.

Ironhide looked at me and smiled. He turned back to the rookies. I heard a yell and looked over seeing the twins, cheering about getting their first shot. I cover my audio's and growls at the twins, causing them to jump and glare at me, Blurr and bee looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Who's the sparkling, Ironhide?" The red mech asked.

"Who cares, she just a sparkling" The yellow one said and i growled at him.

Ironhide crossed his arms and smirks. I looked at him, pleading to let my cyber-wolf go. I saw him shake his head and i sigh in defeat. I growled at them once more and turning away. "That would be my little sister, her name is SilverBlaze and she isn't the type to mess around with. Her history will be spoken to you when her care-taker says so" Ironhide said with a grumpy attituded

"Wait, who's her care-taker?" The red one asked.

"Sire ratchet my care-taker" I said low and innocently. My audio receptors leaned back as i smile lightly.

"Ratchet the hatchet?" The yellow asked.

"Yepratchetishersiresiresire, shecametobasesevenvornsagoagoago"Blurr said with that all to familiar speedy voice.

"Yeah, if anyone messes with her, they get a wrench in the helm for it" Bumblebee said.

The twins nodded as they looked at me, i tilted my head. I was growing curious at the twins. My audio receptors kept moving from forward and back. I watched as their optic's widen.

"Her audio receptors are moving! Sunny look their moving!" the red mech said.

"Dont call me that! And i know. She very special" The yellow mech said.

"We'll since we know your name, I'm called sideswipes but you can call me sides and this is my brother" The red mech pointed to the yellow one " Sunstreaker " He said.

I nodded and stood up. I jumped off the table to get to ironhide, Even though he was on the other side of the room, i watched ironhide take a step forward and catching me into his arms. The twins stood there with their jaws dropped.

"She just jumped that far, We got a leaper, sunny" Side said.

" Dont call me that" Sunstreaker growled and nodded in agreement. I curled up in ironhide arms and purrs, knowing i was safe in his arms and i was glad. Those two are loud mouths and i could tell trouble was brewing from them.


	7. Chapter 7

**3 more chapters to work on, then it onto the Autobot HQ/Ark.**

* * *

_I nodded and stood up. I jumped off the table to get to ironhide, Even though he was on the other side of the room, i watched ironhide take a step forward and catching me into his arms. The twins stood there with their jaws dropped._

_"She just jumped that far, We got a leaper, sunny" Side said._

_" Dont call me that" Sunstreaker growled and nodded in agreement. I curled up in ironhide arms and purrs, knowing i was safe in his arms and i was glad. Those two are loud mouths and i could tell trouble was brewing from them._

I sat in the shoot range, watching the new rookies firing their blaster. I was sitting in ironhide arms, still the same size, i was mostly cheering at bumblebee and blurr to get their aims right and ironhide just praising me for the cheering.

I know the sooner or later my praising will stop when i'm turned into a youngling. I really wanted to wag my tail as i started to whine, making ironhide chuckle at my attempt to wag my tail.

"Alright Mechs! Enough training and get to you next session! " the rookies nodded and the twins glared at me with a smirk, i pulled my audio receptors back and moved futher into ironhide arms. I watched them set their weapons on the weapon racks and walking out" Bumblebee and Blurr, you're in charge of getting her to ratchet's medical bay " Ironhide said.

I jumped out of ironhide arms and ran to my two favorite play-mates bee and blurr. Bee and blurr looked at me as i stood behind them. "Surethinghidewegetherthereinnotimeatallifbeeherecankeepup" Blurr said with that speedy voice of his and bee glares at him.

Ironhide nodded and walks away, i tilted my head, wondering were my older brother was going. I was picked up by the yellow and black youngling as i squeaked. Blurr tickled me while i was in bee hold and i started to giggle. " S..Stop Blurr!" I kept laughing.

Blurr stopped and smiled as they began to carry me to the medical lab, but for some reason i heard a faint growling, not one but two growling engines. I looked over bumblebee should and tilted my head. '_i could of sworn i heard two growling, i know cyberwolves have very good hearing _' i shrugged it off.

_A breem later_

Bee and blurr has finally dropped me off at sire ratchet medical bay by setting me on the medical berth, i crossed my arms and began to wonder something '_ Where is sire ratchet _' i thought to myself, sire ratchet was never late to work. My cyber-wolf tail wagged as i sat there.

My audio were moving trying to pick up a few sounds, but all i kept hearing was mechs moving around in the base, i sigh and huffed, i was starting to get bored. I jump off the medical berth and head over to my toys, i put my nurse hat on and grabbed my toy petro-dog and began to talk to myself, pretending to be a nurse as i made the toy talk back.

I grabbed a fake patch and a fake weilder and began to weild the patch onto my toy, chirping playfully as i played. But i felt as if i couldn't get the feel as if someone or someone's watching me. I stopped and looked around, chirping still.

I began to whimper at the feeling and steps backward toward the door. I looked toward the main entrance door, my audio moved back in a frighten position as my tail wrapped around my waist and i took off running out of the medical bay door to find someone who knows about me being here.

I heard those two faint growling noises again and i cover my audios, afraid i began to cry, i wanted my sire ratchet, i wanted ironhide as i tripped and fell. i landed on my hands and looked behind me, i saw two shadow figures shaped like cyber-wolves. My optic's widen in fear as i breathed in and screamed for some one.

When the shadows disappear, i was swooped up by someone, my optic's were blurry as i could see red armor and gold armor. I looked up, rubbing my optic's, i felt the red armor bot cradle me close to it chest. " Shh little Silverblaze, your gonna be fine " He said.

My audio perked at the voice and i reconigized it easily, it was sideswipes, he came to save me. I heard another faint growling it was coming from the golden mech named sunsteaker. "I think it's best we get her back to the medical bay, whatever was scaring her now is gone" He said.

Sideswipes nodded and i clinged to him, purring softly. I felt and heard them move, walking back to the medical bay. I curled up in his arms and whimpers. Sunstreaker looked at me with concern. I looked back at him.

Sideswipes smirked at his brother and sunstreaker sneered at kept walking, sunstreaker looking around for those shadows and sideswipes was holding me closer to his chest, i could hear his spark beating as i began to doze off into recharge. I felt safe with them for some reason. They looked at me and smiled lightly.

**3 breems later**

The twins finally reached the medical bay as they enter, i heard two metal things hitting both the twins heads, waking me up in sideswipes arms. Both sunstreaker and sideswipes were grumbling about something they didn't do yet. I looked over my shoulder and barked, seeing my sire ratchet. I pulled myself upward and jumping out of sideswipes arms, making him panic a bit as i land on the ground and running to my sire ratchet.

Ratchet saw me as he bend down, wrapping his arms around me, cradling me close to his chest. I whimper, my audios drops. Ratchet looked at the twins and glares. "What was she doing with you two?" Ratchet asked with a grumpy concern but i could hear his engine growling with anger.

The twins were rubbing their dented helms before they spoked up " Me and my brother found her in the hall, screaming her pipes out" Sideswipes said.

Sunstreaker nodded " Something spooked her and when My brother and i were the closes, we came running, found out there was two shadow figures scaring her" Sunstreaker said with his arms crossed, glaring at the medic.

I nodded my head as i grip tightly on sire ratchet armor tightly. He looked down at me and held me. He stood up and walked over to the medical berth as he set me down. He sighs and looks back at the twins " You two are gonna protect her, as much as i hate to say this or want her around you, you both better keep your optic's on her including of what she can do " He said.

Sideswipes and sunstreaker looked at each other in confusion as they turned back. My audio perked as my tail unwraps around my waist and curling between my legs, scared. Their jaws dropped when my audio went back. Ratchet rubbed my helm as i purr weakly and leaning into his touch.

"She is a cyber-wolf/Cybertronian, a unique sparkling. You two are one of the few who knows about this. Ironhide, optimus, first aid, jazz and prowl are the only ones as well." The twins nodded and listened to ratchet speaking. " Those she knows, she see as a pack. She see optimus as an alpha leader, Ironhide as an older brother aka warrior of the pack, prowl and jazz as the beta, first aid as a pup-sitter with bumblebee and Blurr. You two will have to earn your place by her. She the alpha pup" Ratchet said.

"So she see you as her sire, Where is her other sire?" Sideswipes asked calmly, walking over followed by his twin.

"Sire went to follow all-spark cube, sire wont be back forever vorns." i said, clinging to sire ratchet. Ratchet rub her back softly. Still i was clinging to him more, not wanting him to go anywhere or to leave me alone.

Sideswipe and sunstreaker looked at eachother, but never dared to move any closer to the two since they do not want another wrench in the head. Sideswipe whistle at me and i looked at him, tilted my head and rubbing my optic's " Do not worry Silverblaze, We'll protect you until you are old enough to defend yourself!" He said cheerfully.

I nodded slowly and leaned more into sire ratchet arms as i began to let a small yawn out and falling into recharge in ratchets arms. Soon i felt sire ratchet arms for around my frame and picking me up, i transformed into my wolf form, letting my tail lay limp as i snort in my sleep.

Ratchet chuckles and turned to look at the twins " You may go now, I'll explain to the others that you two are also on ' _pup duty _' for now " Ratchet said. Both twins gulped and left the medical bay.

Ratchet carried me to his quarters that were still connected to his medical lab. Once he walked into it, he laid me down, making sure my frame curled up into a small ball with my tail over my muzzle as he cover me up with my blanket. He moved to the other side of the berth and laid down beside me, as he fell into recharge.

* * *

**Short i know. But i got to get these two shadows and working on new ideas at the moment.**

(12:12 pm. 12/26/13. CLM Out)


End file.
